Coming Clean
by Roxxxygurl13
Summary: Hanna took this time to glance down and admire Caleb's backside. She didn't expect him to turn around... Or for anything like this to happen. But it did. What would have happened if Hanna's mom had wanted to stay and chat.
1. Chapter 1

**What would have happened if Hanna's mom hadn't have left the bathroom so soon when Hanna and Caleb were in the shower together? Would anything else have happened? I think so (:****

* * *

**

Hanna stood outside of her bathroom door contemplating whether to even knock at all. She needed her mascara to avoid looking like she had no eyes at all, but she didn't want to barge in on Caleb during his shower. She raised her hand to the door but quickly decided her wouldn't even be able to hear her knock over the stream of water he was under.

"Caleb! Can you hand me my mascara?" she called through the closed door.

"I'm in the shower!" he called back. Hanna opened the door quickly, peeking her head in through the crack into the steam.

"Can I just come in and grab it?" she called urgently.

"Sure," he replied before adding, "You know, if you guys clean this showerhead, you could have amazing pressure."

She crossed the room to her vanity, rummaging through drawers. "Go for it." Rolling her eyes and smiling, she pulled open the last drawer.

"Hanna?" her mother called from somewhere in the house. She slammed the drawer closed and turned towards the door. She could have sworn her mom had already left. "Is my phone in your bathroom?" She slapped a hand over her face and looked around nervously as her heart started to race.

"Uhm, I'm in the shower, Mom!" She glanced at the door as the handle started to turn. Panicing, she made a split second decision to get in the shower. As her mom opened the door slowly, Hanna pulled open the shower curtain and scrambled into the very same small place where a very naked Caleb stood under a hot stream of water. Caleb turned around, shocked at his unexpected visitor and Hanna rushed to cover his mouth before her could make any noise that might give him away. Hanna looked up awkwardly as she stood next to the extremely attractive juvenile delinquent.

"I got half way to the bank before I realized I didn't have it," Hanna heard her mom say from the other side of her shower curtain. Being so close to Caleb was hard enough, and now he was lacking clothes. She closed her eyes to try and block out the image of his tanned, sculpted body dripping wet right in front of her. She couldn't look; she wouldn't.

"What is with this charger? I only have three bars." Hanna opened her eyes, careful to avoid glancing anywhere but up at her ceiling.

"Look, I really can't talk right now, Mom. I'm getting shampoo in my mouth!" Caleb raised his eyebrow at her comment and Hanna found herself looking right in to his eyes.

"Okay," Hanna heard her mother say. A few seconds passed before Ms. Marin said anything else. "But I really need to talk to you about your friend, Caleb." Hanna gasped and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Can this wait? I need to condition before my hair turns into one giant dreadlock!" Caleb smirked as he watched Hanna blush.

"Honey, I think we should talk about this while it's just me and you." Hanna opened her eyes and stifled a giggle at the irony of the whole situation. Caleb smiled and Hanna felt her legs turning to rubber.

"Uh, okay shoot. But you better be done before I get out. I think I'm a little too old for you to see me naked, Mom." Hanna's cheeks flared a bright red, even through the cover-up she had on her flawless face.

"I used to change your diapers Han. It's not like I haven't seen all your bits and pieces!" Hanna paled and closed her eyes again, avoiding eye contact with Caleb.

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay! But that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." Hanna nodded before she realized her mom couldn't see her. "Okay?" she said nervously.

"I don't think you should be having Caleb over when I'm not here, anymore." Hanna snorted delicately and her mother continued. "I mean, I don't want anyone else to be seeing your bits and pieces either. At least, not yet. And Caleb is an attractive young man. I don't exactly trust you guys alone together in this house. Who knows what you guys could do?" Hanna gasped and Caleb laughed silently at Hanna's expression.

"I'm not going to, to... you know! I'm not like that!" Hanna stammered. Ms. Marin sighed and looked into the large mirror as she fixed her hair.

"Well, you are a teenager and I certainly did... that. So I just want you to be safe, honey. I have to know though.. You are a virgin, right?" Hanna slapped her free hand over her face and tried to ignore the fact that her extremely hot classmate and roomate was looking right at her. He was curious too.

"Yes. Yes, Mom. I am. Sean didn't want to do.. that. Okay? He, he.. turned me down!" Hanna could feel tears coming to her eyes as she continued. "I, I tried. Believe me. But he, he never wanted to have sex with me! No one does! I guess I'm still that fat, dorky loser I was in eighth grade. And, and I just.." Hanna trailed off as a sob arose in her throat. Caleb furrowed his brows and waited for someone to speak.

"Oh, honey. Don't say that! Trust me, Sean wasn't the right guy. He was... okay he was a douche. He looked like a douche and acted like a douche. Hell, he even talked like a douche. But I'm.. I'm glad you didn't have sex with him. He wasn't 'the one'. You will find the right guy, I promise. Oh sweetie, look at me really quick." Hanna gasped.

"I'm still in the shower, Mom! I can't exactly peek my head out to look at you!" Pulling her hand away from Caleb's mouth she placed her hand on his bicep and gently pushed him aside. She was screwed if her mom saw that her hair was dry!

"Well I need you to look at me, Hanna." Yanking the braid out of her hair she stumbled into the water and drenched her hair. She then realized her mom would be able to see the neckline of her blouse. She turned to Caleb and motioned for him to turn around. 'Don't look,' she mouthed through the water. He turned around reluctantly and she yanked her shirt over her head. Dropping her wet clothing on the floor of the shower, she pulled the curtain open just enough to peek her head out and look at her mother.

"Okay, Mom. What do you want?" Hanna rolled her eyes and glanced at her mother. Her mother looked at her and smiled.

"Honey, you are so beautiful. Don't ever think otherwise." Ms. Marin pushed a wet strand of blonde hair out of Hanna's face and placed her hand to her daughter's cheek. Hanna rolled her eyes again. Caleb, wondering what what going on, slowly turned his head in Hanna's direction and caught sight of black lace. Raising his eyebrows, he secretly admired the way Hanna's wet bra clung to her golden skin and how the way she held the curtain closed was forcing her breasts to push against her lacey undergarment.

"Thanks, Mom," Hanna mumbled and smiled quickly. "Okay, now leave or you're going to be late for work!" she griped and tilted her chin towards the door.

"Okay. I love you Hanna." Hanna laughed and stuck her wet hand out to shoo her mother away.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, Mom. Now leave!" Ms. Marin smiled and walked out the door, closing it securely and making her way down the stairs. Hanna waited until she heard her mom start her car and leave the driveway before she stuck her head back into the shower. She gasped as she saw Caleb looking at her body through his thick, damp eyelashes.

"I told you not to turn around!" Caleb smirked and turned away again. Hanna took this time to glance down and admire Caleb's backside. She bit her lip and her eyes widened as Caleb turned towards her. She tore her gaze away from the area beneath his belt and stammered.

"I, uh.. I was just.. I didn't mean to, to.. You were just there and, and you looked first!" Caleb laughed and stepped towards her, looking down at her chest and the water droplets that were slowly traveling down the valley between her breasts. Hanna reached out and grabbed his chin, yanking his gaze up and away from her body.

"No looking, perv!" she spat out. Caleb raise his eyebrow and reached over to tuck a soaking wet lock of hair behind her ear. Hanna looked at his lips quickly before launching herself at him. Their lips met and one of his large hands grasped her bare waist. He pushed her back against the shower wall and her hands traveled from his neck to his toned chest. She felt him tentatively reach behind her and toy with the hook on her bra. Hanna could not believe this was happening.

"I, I can't do this Caleb. Not right now," she stammered and pulled away from his grasp. Quicker than he thought was even possible, she pulled the shower curtain back and scrambled out of the shower.

Caleb peeked out of the now-cold shower and watched as the hot blonde yanked open the bathroom door and fled from the room. He ran a hand through his long hair and closed his eyes. he leaned back against the wall of the shower and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly.

"Shit," he growled and violently shut the water off. He grabbed a towel and finally finished his shower.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's a little scandalous. But, hey. I would have jumped his bones right then and there. Can you blame me for wanted this little scene to happen? (: Please review 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so shocked at all the attention this story has gotten in only a few days! Thank you guys so much for Favoriting, Reviewing, and adding my story to your Alerts! I haven't actually posted anything on here in a really long time, so I'm glad you guys think I still have the magic touch (: Haha, well I have no idea where this story is going to go from here, so if you have ideas or suggestions as to where you would like this story to go, please feel free to leave it in your Review or shoot me a Message (: I will give you credit for your idea, of course! Remember, please PLEASE Review (:****

* * *

**

Hanna fled the bathroom in a hurry and isolated herself in her room. She wrapped her large, soft towel around her thin body and leaned against her closed door. Only a few seconds after she reached her room, she heard the water shut off. She held her breath and pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear what Caleb was doing.

A few moments of silence passed and Hanna sighed in relief, realizing Caleb wasn't following her. She had no idea what had come over her. Her and Caleb had just gotten intimate in her shower!

She glanced at her clock and cursed under her breath as she dropped her towel on the floor and ran to her closet. Rummaging through her expensive clothing, she pulled out a clean, crisp pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a forest green sweater, and a dry set of cream colored lingerie. She threw them on her bed and dove back into her closet for her gold Jimmy Choos.

"Hanna!" she heard Caleb yell from somewhere inside the house. Ignoring him, she unbuttoned her wet black jeans and attempted to peel them off of her soaked legs. Tugging on one pant leg, she stumbled a little and lost her balance. Her bare feet caught the edge of her rug and sent her tumbling backwards onto the clean carpet. She winced as she hit the floor, but she couldn't afford to lose time. She was going to be late for school all because of her mother.

She finally freed herself from the death grip of her jeans and tossed them into one corner of her otherwise spotless bedroom. Caleb, upon hearing a small P_ING _come from Hanna's cell phone in the kitchen, had finished pulling a dark grey t-shirt over his head and walked out to make sure it wasn't urgent. He reasoned she wouldn't mind him snooping through her phone, considering he was the cell phone genius, but her still felt guilty as he unlocked her phone. Reading the new text message, he looked around anxiously. No more than three seconds later, he heard a loud noise come from Hanna's bedroom. Still clutching her cell phone, he headed upstairs.

Hanna stood up and felt her behind, wincing as the pain finally hit her. She knew she was going to bruise. Reaching behind her, she unhooked her damp bra and threw it in the same direction in which she had discarded her jeans.

She turned around towards her mirror to examine her stomache and collar bone. She sighed at what she saw. She only ever wanted to be perfect, but all she saw were flaws. She turned around to see how much weight she had gained in her thighs in the past few days. Of course, fate would have it that Caleb opened her door at that exact moment.

Caleb froze at the sight in front of him. Hanna, upon hearing her door open, spun around. Seeing Caleb frozen in shock, she screamed and covered her bare breasts. Caleb stammered and averted his eyes away from the blonde who was scrambling to find something to cover herself. Once she had shrugged on an old sweater, one of 'Hefty Hanna's' old wardrobe staples, she turned back to face Caleb.

"What is wrong with you?" Hanna screamed. Caleb gazed at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"You will be the death of me, Hanna Marin." Hanna scoffed.

"I will be the death of YOU? You walked in on me when I was exposed! I mean, you could have given me a heart attack or something!"

Caleb laughed. He actually laughed out loud. "You mean, what you did to me about twenty minutes ago?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and growled, "It was an emergency, Caleb. My mom couldn't know you were the one showering in my bathroom!"

Caleb handed Hanna's phone to her. "Well, this was kind of important too. Who is 'A', Hanna?"

Hanna paled and she swore her heart was going to fall into the pit of her stomache.

* * *

**Uh oh, 'A' knows! But what exactly does she know? And who will she tell? (; Sorry this chapter is so short! I had a really long chapter written and, wouldn't you know it, I went to save it and my account was logged out. Ugh it was infuriating! But, when I thought back to it, it was completely out of character and weird. So, I decided to re-write it. But, I actually kind of like it now! Please Review and help me out! I have no idea what to do next! 3**


End file.
